All Over Again
by SassyAni
Summary: The usual idea of one of our main characters having a dream that changes the course of the entire book--but with a twist. R&S. Begins right before Scarlett comes to Rhett, asking him for money for Tara the jail cell . Please Review!
1. The Moment

**A/N: I know. Two new stories in one day. I'm amazing. I'm on a writing kick, and I'm not sure why. Oh, well. This is just a spin on a somewhat common story—the idea of Scarlett (in my case Rhett) having a dream that changes the course of their entire relationship (most notably in the FF story, "Second Chance—its on my favorites, READ IT). This is placed right before Scarlett comes to Rhett, asking for money. If Rhett knew that Scarlett would go and marry Frank right away, I wonder how far he would have gone to stop her. **

**And I'll try not to abandon this like I do most of my stories. Mostly because this is almost completely written. I know, you love me.**

**Please Review! If only to wish me luck on my debates this weekend! **

**Much Love,**

**Yans**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Is Mine!!!!!!!  
**

All Over Again

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

He was dreaming. He knew he was, but it seemed terribly real.

_~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~_

"_Are you going to give me the money?"_

"_No, I'm not," he said. "I couldn't give it to you, even if I wanted to. I haven't a cent on me. Not a dollar in Atlanta. I have some money, yes, but not here. And I'm not saying where it is or how much. Bit if I tried to draw a draft on it, the Yankees would be on me like a duck on a June bug, and then neither of us would get it. What do you think of that?" _

_Scarlett fought him. Biting and kicking, so angry. He held her tightly, despite the situation, enjoying the closeness of her beautiful body._

"_Darling, for God's sake! Stop! Hush! Don't yell! They'll be in here in a minute if you do. Do calm yourself. Do you want the Yankees to see you like this?" He wanted to give her the money, but he truly didn't have a cent. And the idea—her offering herself to him, only for three hundred dollars! Little did she know, that he would no longer content himself with simply her body! He wanted her, like no other woman. He loved her! The thought burned inside him, yet brought him great peace. He know that so long as he had her, his darling Scarlett, he would have a home no matter where he was._

_~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~_

_The dream changed. Scarlett, his beautiful Scarlett, was sitting behind a desk, in Frank Kennedy's store. _

"_My dear Mrs. Kennedy," he said, walking toward her. "My very dear Mrs. Kennedy!" and he broke into a loud merry laugh. But truly, he did not fell merry. He did not feel merry at all. He felt as though his heart was breaking. Scarlett, married again. Once again, his sweetheart was just out of his grasp. And now, there was no convenient war to do away with her new husband. No, it was likely that Mr. Kennedy—Rhett harrumphed at the name—would live to old age, never able to truly appreciate the gem he was married to. The only chance Rhett would have with Scarlett would be if Frank could be done away with, and he doubted that all his money could convince even Scarlett to wed him. No, she was lost to him forever. Now, not only would he never possess her heart, but he would never know the pleasure of her warm body against his, he would never know the true passion locked in her heart that he had only had the joy of seeing on too few occasions._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I called on Miss Pittypat and learned of your marriage, so I hastened here to congratulate you."_

"_I don't see how you have the gall to face me!" She cried._

"_On the contrary! How have you the gall to face me?" But no, it was he that felt shame. It was because of him that Scarlett might never be happy again. She would be serious and miserly, she would not play like a girl, as he wanted her to._

_~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~_

_The dream changed once more. _

_Flashes of Scarlett, pregnant. And he knew—as surely as he knew he loved her—that the child she carried was not his. Rhett tried to cry out, in anger and anguish, but no sound emerged from his lips. He watched in silence as Scarlett's body changed, her belly grew rounder, and there was nothing he could do, but keep her company in her misery. _

_The pictures changed, and Scarlett wore another white dress. She stood all alone, and for a minute, Rhett feared that she had gotten her wish and married the honorable Mr. Wilkes. If that happened, Rhett knew that he would never see her again. He could not bear to see his love disillusioned, to see her discover that the man she loved was not a man deserving of her time._

_So Rhett reached his hand out to her, only to touch her one more time. Her face lit up, when she caught sight of him, "Oh, Rhett isn't this the loveliest wedding you've ever seen?" And somehow Rhett knew that it was finally him that Scarlett had married. In the night, it would be he she would give herself to, and it would be HIS children she would bear. He laughed out loud. Scarlett was his!_

_~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~_

_The dream continued on. _

_Scarlett bare, lying underneath a flimsy sheet, looking up at him. Scarlett dancing in his arms. Scarlett crying out his name in the darkness. Scarlett kissing him, and telling him how please she was with her new life. Scarlett clinging to him in the depth of the night, him promising her that so long as he was with her, she would be safe._

_Scarlett. Scarlett. Scarlett. Beautiful Scarlett. Scarlett pregnant. A little girl. A little princess, with beautiful black hair, milky skin, and bright blue eyes._

_Rhett smiled at the little thing. His own little Scarlett. She was a little darling, and he would shower her with all the love locked inside his heart._

_~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~_

"_Oh, Rhett, I love you so, darling! I must have loved you for years and I was such a fool I didn't know it. Rhett you must believe me!"_

"_Oh, I believe you," Rhett said, "But what of Ashley Wilkes?"_

"_Ashley!" she said. "I—I don't believe I've cared anything about him for ages. It was—well a sort of habit I hung onto from when I was a little girl. Rhett, I'd never even thought I cared about him if I'd ever known what he was really like. He's such a helpless, poor-spirited creature, for all his prattle about truth and honor and—"_

_She loved him! His heart clenched at the very thought that all his dreams were true! He had finally won her! That little girl that had claimed his heart on that fateful day in 1861. Yes, she was his! Now, he could take her away, and they would be together for the rest of their lives! For she loved him!_

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Rhett awoke. Dear God, it had seemed so real! She had looked at him with such conviction, such single-minded determination, that he had known that she loved him, truly! Belonged to him truly!

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

**A/N: Please Review! I accept anonymous reviews!**


	2. The Confession

**A/N: I was intending to update just once a week, but in the spirit of my favorite American holiday, I'm updating a little soon. Please review! I accept anonymous reviews!**

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Rhett awoke. Dear God, it had seemed so real! She had looked at him with such conviction, such single-minded determination, that he had known that she loved him, truly! Belonged to him truly!

Rhett smiled. He believed little in such things, but perhaps that day would one day come.

"Butler, you have a visitor. Says she's your sister."

"I don't want to see any girls." Rhett said, angrily. Only yesterday Belle had come to see him, but he had no desire to see her. He wanted only Scarlett.

"This one looks like a lady. Dressed in a big green dress, a fur muffler, and speaks to us Northerners, as though we're dirt. Said her name is Scarlett O'Hara. "

"Scarlett?" Rhett looked up in shock. Scarlett? Here? He was struck with outrage. His little belle did not belong in such a place. And although he knew she was not as delicate as she appeared, he still did not want her in such a place.

Rhett took a moment to throw a cape around his shoulders, and run his fingers through his hair. For all that Scarlett must know he wasn't being treated all that well in jail, he didn't want her to think badly of him. Rhett was led out of his makeshift cell, and was brought into the entry way.

"Scarlett!" He called out. He took her in his arms, and was struck by how thin she was. Her pleasantly round face had grown thin, giving the effect of her being a much older woman. Still beautiful, but no longer a belle in the prime of life.

He pulled her even closer. "My darling little sister!" Scarlett giggled, and Rhett smiled at the sound. He had always found her laugh to be beautiful. It was sweet, and deserving of such a beautiful little lady. His little lady.

The fat captain, who Rhett had every intention of swindling out of all his money, muttered through his cigar. Rhett could tell just by the smell that it was not a fine Cuban cigar as he always smoked. No, this Northerner had no idea of what true quality was. He had been brought up by the war, but he lacked the culture of a true gentleman.

Rhett laughed under his breath. He had no idea that he was still such a snob. It was true, no matter how far he ran from Charleston, his early education would never leave him. No matter how he fought it, there would always be a bit of a gentleman in him. And in many ways, he was glad, for that very quality allowed him to treat Miss Melanie as she deserved.

"Most irregular. He should be in the firehouse. You know the orders."

"Oh, for God's sake, Henry! The lady would freeze in that barn."

"Oh, all right, all right! It's your responsibility."

"I assure you, gentlemen," said Rhett, turned to them, but still keeping Scarlett close in his arms, "My—sister hasn't brought me any saws or files to help me escape." He smiled at them all, his white teeth glowing, and the men all laughed.

"If you wish, you may sit here in the orderly room. And don't try to bolt through that door. The men are just outside."

"See what a desperate character I am, Scarlett." Rhett tried to cheer Scarlett up, for he wanted nothing more than for Scarlett to smile and giggle, just like she should. She was still such a charming little girl, she didn't deserve to ever have to frown. "Thank you captain, this is most kind of you." If only the men would now leave. He needed time to be alone with his girl. Rhett led Scarlett into the orderly room, and closed the door behind them.

"Now sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rhett leaned over Scarlett, and lifted her chin with his finger, he wanted to see her eyes.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Rhett felt like he was on fire. If she wanted, he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from making love to her for hours on end.

"I can kiss you? Surely I must have done something grand to make you want to bestow me with such a gift!"

"Maybe just a little kiss…on the cheek."

"Thank you Scarlett. It is terribly caring of you to offer yourself to me, but I shall wait and hope for better things. Tell me why are you here? Garbed in your beautiful dress? But I've held you close, honey. You seem terribly thin. Surely things aren't so wonderful and plentiful at Tara, that you can afford to come visiting a vagabond like me?"

Scarlett looked up at him, confused. And then, right before him, she broke into tears. Rhett couldn't believe it. Yes, he knew that she needed money, and that she had simply come to trick him out of it, but he hated to cause the little darling any pain. She had already suffered so much.

"Rhett! How could you know? Why everything's terrible! I'm always so hungry, and I'm working in the fields like a darky! Rhett, how could this happen? And Pa's not been quite right since mama died, like a child, and I've had to take care of everything, all by myself, and Rhett, I don't know what I shall do. Rhett, I need money for taxes, and you're the only one with enough to share!"

Rhett didn't quite know how it had happened, but Scarlett lay in his arms. She buried her head in his chest, and she finally cried like she had needed to for the past, extremely difficult months.

"There, there, honey. There's no need to cry. I promise, you'll be alright, my brave little girl. Come now, dry your tears."

"Oh, Rhett! Will you give me the money?"

"I will not. Honey, I can't. I have money, quite a bit, but not a penny in Atlanta, and if I tried to draw a draft, the Yankees would be on me like a duck on a June bug. Besides honey, I've told you many times, I always get paid."

"Oh, Rhett! I'll do anything. You can have my earbobs! Or a mortgage on Tara! Oh, please, Rhett I need the money, or else we'll lose Tara." Scarlett collapsed at Rhett's feet in desperation. She clung to him, begging for the three hundred dollars that meant so little to him, but meant survival to her family.

"Scarlett, I'm not interested in your earbobs, and I'm no planter. There's nothing I want with your land. Isn't there anything else you can offer me?" Rhett knew he was leading her on. Knew that if a moment she would offer herself to him.

"I—Rhett, you can have me." Scarlett's voice hardly quivered. It was obvious that she had thought about the not altogether unattractive exchange previously. "Rhett, you told me that you wanted me more than any other woman. You said that you would have me someday, Rhett you can have me. Please, I just need the money desperately."

Rhett once again pulled her into his arms. He took her face in his hands, and stared into to her shining eyes. They were a bright emerald, and so beautiful, that he was drawn in, he could not resist her. And his lips were on her's. The burning passion he had for her ignited when she drew her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

Rhett's lungs were on fire. He needed to come up for air. "Sweetheart…"

"Is that a yes Rhett? You'll give me the money?"

"I can't give you the money…"

Scarlett gave Rhett a resounding slap. It left Rhett's cheek and Scarlett's browned and callused hand on fire.

"Let me finish a sentence Scarlett." Rhett seized her wrists in his big hands, and waited until she was suitably calmed. "I can't give you the money myself, but I can get you the money. Go to Belle Watling. Tell her I sent you, and she'll give you the money. Ask her for one thousand dollars. I want you to get yourself more food, and some shoes. I like my girls thin, but curvy. I have no use for your ribs. Now go home, Scarlett. Take care of your family. I'll send for you when I need you in Atlanta."

"What if Belle doesn't believe me Rhett? I need the money."

"You'll get your money. If you worry so, then simply tell her that New Orleans women no longer hold any charms. She'll understand. Now is that all Scarlett? No questions of what you will do with your "passel of brats" as you did curiously put it so long ago?"

"I have to save Tara Rhett. I have no choice."

"Yes. I've never truly been deceived by the lovely ladies of the south. For all that you send your husbands to their deaths on the battlefields, you soldier on—for lack of a better term. You are made of tougher cloth, perhaps. You allow nothing to sway you. And for all your feminine wiles—there is nothing vaguely weak about you. Yes, your virtue has a price darling. I see now that perhaps no Southern lady would be above selling herself for something."

"Rhett, you shouldn't say such things, it isn't fitting! And I am not being bought—this is simply an…exchange."

Rhett laughed. A big, hearty laugh. Scarlett, angry for she thought he was laughing at her, hopped off of his lap and flounced out of the room. But truly, Rhett was laughing at himself. No, he would not take Scarlett to bed until she was his wife. And as much as he hated the idea, he was tied to her. Now Belle would know that he truly had no escape from the beautiful vixen that had bewitched him mind, body, and soul, five years prior.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

**A/N: Please review! I accept anonymous reviews!**


	3. The Reason

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that its short and boring, but this back story is necessary to understand Belle and Rhett's relationship in the context of this story. I know I promised a confrontation between Scarlett and Belle, but that's going to be the next chapter. Depending on how well this chapter is going to do, I'll give a bonus update on Sunday. Please Review!**

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

And now, in many ways, he was finally willing to admit it to himself. For Belle truly was an extension of himself. For all that she was an illiterate whore, she was still his closest friend and confidant. She listened to him without bias, without preconceived resentment. She comforted him when he was upset, kissed all his hurts away.

Yes, Rhett knew that Belle was in love with him. He knew that she had loved him for many years, now. But he did not feel such deep emotion for her, and he was glad that all she truly wanted was for him to be happy. She understood, in her rudimental way, the great differences between them, and she knew that she could never be his wife. She would never be a woman he could proudly display in a market place, or introduce to business associates.

She was a comfort to him, and in many ways a pleasure. Indeed, Rhett believed that had their relationship not been irrevocably tarnished nearly fifteen years ago, he would have continued to seek out her company, and would never ensnared himself in Scarlett's trap. Rhett could still remember Belle from those many years ago. She had been but a girl, escaped from the hillbilly family, and she had come to New Orleans for adventure. He had been charmed by her big dreams, but even more so by her enormous heart. At first, he had only sought her out as a friend.

There had been another young lady, Marcella, in the whorehouse, who he had been much more partial to. In fact, Rhett had fancied himself quite in love with her. She had been a young little thing. Marcie had run away from her proper southern family to follow her much baser desires than wife and motherhood. And for all that Marcie had enjoyed sex more than any ever lady ever would, she was still extremely naïve. She was polite, and well educated, so Rhett was able to enjoy his pleasures with her, and discuss literature with her. It had seemed like the ultimate arrangement until she had found herself pregnant.

Rhett had been utterly confused, and had sought out Belle's advice. She had told him that there were ways to care of such things, that for all that he loved Marcella, he could not marry a whore. If he ever desired to return to his family—which had seemed quite unlikely at the time—he would not be able to, for the shame of his wife. And Belle had said, that the life of a bastard child would not due. It would have to grow in a whorehouse, and that was no place for a child

So he had told Marcie to have herself an abortion. And as a still innocent girl of eighteen, she had listened to him. But neither of them had known the risks a woman took in such a procedure. When she had died, Rhett had been devastated. For she had been one of the few people that had ever accepted him, and he had not asked so much of him, that he had been unable to deliver.

After her death, Rhett had been distraught. He had sought out the company of a bottle, for he felt very alone. And one night, he had been holed up in his room in the brothel, drinking yet another glass of whiskey, he had become terribly angry. He had thrown his glass at the wall, it shattered, the amber liquid splattered the burgundy carpet.

At some point—Rhett's memories of this time were hazy—he had found comfort in Belle's arms. And presently, she was pregnant. To the very day, Rhett hesitated to question if Belle had had a baby on purpose. He hoped that she hadn't, but he couldn't know. Richard Kinnucit Watling had been born, and Rhett had refused to look at him for many days. He couldn't understand why Belle could have her baby and survive, and Marcie couldn't.

He and Belle had come to an agreement some time after. He would make sure the boy would be taken care of, and she would leave New Orleans and never speak of the boy again. And so it was. Rhett could talk with Belle about everything, so long as they avoided the topic of the son she had borne.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Scarlett walked along the road, and realized that she truly would have to walk to Belle's saloon. Scarlett had seen Frank Kennedy's carriage, and she had hidden behind a half burned building in her shame. She knew that if he saw her in such a neighborhood, he would want to give her a ride. And that would mean that she would have to tell him where she was going.

And Scarlett couldn't take the idea. For Frank, with all his old-maidish habits, would gossip about it. Those old goats that always looked down their noses at Scarlett and her inappropriate behavior, would all say that it was expected. After all, she never mourned Charlie properly.

Scarlett approached the door of Belle's saloon, and knocked on the door.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Can I help you, miss?" A beautiful girl answered the door. Scarlett felt so jealous of her beautiful gown—and she looked well fed. She picked her head up, and walked in proudly. Scarlett reminded herself that she was wearing a beautiful dress, and that she was as good as any of Belle's prostitutes.

"I'm here to speak to Belle." Scarlett stated, as she tried to avoid looking around at the terrible place.

"Just one second, miss." She left, and Scarlett realized how young she looked. Scarlett could not help but wonder how girls ended up here. She knew that she would never have the courage to come to this sort of place, and she would never be so willing to publicly prostitute herself.

Scarlett failed to realize that what she planned to do with Rhett was very similar. She had agreed to become his mistress, only for one thousand dollars.

**A/N: Please Review! I accept Anonymous Reviews! Critiques are welcome! Please! I do it for your stories!**


	4. The Decision

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Well if it isn't the high and mighty Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton. What can I do for you?" Belle looked up at Scarlett mockingly. Belle did not bother to stand up from her desk. "Won't you sit down?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Watling. I'm here on business."

"Business with me? Why, do you want to come work here? Because I usually take my girls only looking fine, gentlemen don't like careworn ladies. And you look as though you've had a rough time of it. But I can imagine Rhett coming here, and seeing you working."

"That's why I'm here. Rhett sent me."

"You've seen him? How? He refused to see me!"

"Well perhaps he just likes me better." Scarlett responded haughtily. Within a moment she realized just how important Belle's cooperation was, and immediately looked repentant. "I'm not sure why he let me see him. But I'm glad he did. You see Ms. Watling, you're to give me one thousand dollars. In cash."

"One thousand dollars in cash? Now what gives you the idea that I could possibly have so much money? And if I did, why would I give it to you? No, Mrs. Hamilton. I've heard quite a bit about you. You're not quite the honorable lady, as Mrs. Wilkes is."

"And if I'm not? Besides, Rhett said you would give it to me. And if you don't believe me, he said that 'New Orleans Women have lost their charm'."

Belle laughed out loud. Yes, she understood. She had known, through most of the war, that Rhett was in love with Scarlett. Rhett had always come to visit her occasionally, ever since she had relocated to Atlanta on his orders, but never with such frequency. It seemed to Belle that Rhett was drawn to Atlanta like a moth to a flame, just as she knew that he was not drawn to her. In fact, Belle was sure that she was only a after thought—or worse yet, a habit.

He would come, he would play poker. He would spend the night with one of her girls, or sometimes in her bedroom. He would tell her stories of his travels, romanticizing them as he would for any lady. But then, unlike how he very often lived in Atlanta, he would go to the hotel. He would say that he had work to attend to, but Belle had known that he simply went to organize himself and gather his presents for his sweetheart.

Yes, Belle had been prepared for this event for far too long. But that she had lost her charm to Rhett, could only possibly mean one thing. Rhett intended to marry Scarlett. Belle was struck with resounding hatred. She wanted Rhett's love, even if he would never marry her.

But the other part of Belle—the part that only all seeing Rhett and kind hearted Melanie could see—realized that all she really wanted was for Rhett to be happy. So she gave Scarlett the money with only one stipulation, "Be kind to him. You may not realize it yet, but Rhett has a heart. And it can be broken. So just trust him. And be open to him, because he will care for you, and spoil you, to your heart's content. Don't lie to him, don't cheat him. He values honesty and trust above everything."

Scarlett was so shocked by Belle' statement, that she didn't know how to respond. Why, Belle almost made it sound as though Rhett was in love with her, and that was simply impossible. Rhett couldn't love anyone but himself! Perhaps he couldn't even love Belle, and Belle was jealous.

Scarlett had her hand on the door when Belle added, "And Mrs. Hamilton. If you break his heart, I swear to you, I'll kill you. I've borne much more than your ladylike heart can imagine, and you have every reason to fear me." Scarlett turned to look at Belle, but her face was so pleasant, that Scarlett almost succeeded in convincing herself that she had just imagined it.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Scarlett went back to Tara, and back to her responsibilities. She refused to tell anyone where she got the money, but Ashley and Will knew anyway. They would both stare at her when she wasn't looking, probably to see if she had a scarlet A sewn on her clothing. Scarlett was tired. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. All she could think about was that as soon as Rhett was out of jail, he would send for her to become his mistress.

Scarlett considered not going. She considered pretending that she had not received the money from him, but she knew it was impossible. The money left over from the taxes, that she hoarded in the back of her closet, was a constant reminder. Scarlett bought the family much needed shoes in the cold of the winter, and even clothes for those whose clothing was especially worn out. But the remainder of the money, Scarlett kept to herself. She give Pork money is small doses, in order for him to get them more food, and he was always mindful to spend less than she gave him.

The day came, nearly six weeks after Scarlett had returned to Tara, that she received a telegram. It simply said:

_I'm waiting._

_Atlanta Hotel._

_Room 462._

_Thursday, 4 o'clock._

_RKB._

Scarlett was ashamed of the message, for it was Ashley that brought it for her from Jonesboro. He did not speak of it, he only spoke of cotton prices, and the hardships all the other loyal southerners faced. Scarlett was angry with him. She did not understand how he could stand by so quietly, and not say anything of her going to be another man's mistress. It was as though he didn't care. And it was then, that Scarlett resolved to go. And even more so, she resolved that she would enjoy herself. Scarlett knew that Rhett would buy her pretty dresses, and elegant lingerie, and darling caps and gloves. He loved women that looked their best, and in her state, with her tattered clothing, she was far from it.

Scarlett wanted to find an appropriate dress to wear to Atlanta, a dress that would show Rhett that she could in fact be beautiful. That he could get his money's worth out of her. But the only beautiful dress Scarlett had was the one made from her mother's curtains, and that had already been cut up to line everyone's shoes and make rags and bandages.

So on Thursday morning, Scarlett packed a small valise and prepared to leave Tara. She said good-bye to Ashley formally, because she was still angry with him. She told Melanie that she was simply going to try to get more money, that she wasn't sure where she would stay, and she wasn't sure when she would be back. Melanie quietly accepted Scarlett's words, and she did not mention any doubts she might have had.

Will drove Scarlett to Jonesboro. On the way, they talked about inconsequential things, and what crops would be best for Tara in the coming year. They waited for Scarlett's train together, and as the time for Scarlett's departure approached, Will removed the straw from his mouth and spoke in all seriousness. "Scarlett, I admire you for going to do whatever it is you have to do to get the money for Tara. You're different from the other ladies, I know that. You're practical. But you're also rash. I think it'll be wise for you to get away from Tara, and all of your failed hopes, but its as much your home as mine—more so."

"I have to do this Will. For my family. And I have been really disappointed, I think I deserve some fun now. I never wanted to be the head of the family. I just want to be taken care of." The last part was spoken with an enormous sigh. Scarlett obviously tired, and she had no idea what she could expect from her tryst with Rhett in Atlanta.

The train ride seemed terribly long to Scarlett. She was terrified, and she wanted to get her meeting with Rhett simply over with, but she also wanted for it never to happen. She arrived at the train station, and for a few minutes looked around, half expecting Uncle Peter to come and take her to Aunt Pitty's. Scarlett finally hailed a coach, and parted with some of her precious money when she was delivered to the Atlanta Hotel.

The minute Scarlett entered, she felt as though she was being stared at. She felt like everyone knew exactly why she had come, and exactly who she was coming to see. She realized how different her clothing was from the other people in the hotel. While all those filthy, classless, Yankees were dressed in their finery, Scarlett wore rags. Before the war, what she wore wouldn't be fitting of the most hated and useless darky. Now, it was the best she could afford.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far: MEROVIA, Scarlett Jaimie, PrincessAlica, CaptScarlett, BlaqueCat13, djeanne, Team Jacob And Rhett 247, Aquarius Angel, and EugeniaVictoria. Please, everyone REVIEW! It only takes a second, and I know you all know how frustrating it can get to write if you have no idea what people think of the story. I accept ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!

Thanks, next update is next Wednesday!

Yans


	5. The Shock

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

All Over Again

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Hello Miss." A thin little darky opened the door that Scarlett knocked on. At first, she was confused. She hadn't realized that Rhett had a maid.

"Where is, where is Captain Butler?" Scarlett could hardly bear her shame. This darky girl must know why she had come, why she would be staying in a hotel room with a man who was not her husband.

"Cap'ain Butler ain' here, Miss. Dis is your room. I'm your maid, now, miss. I'm called Nina, miss. The Cap'ain said I'm to help you dress an' get settled, and then yalls' to have dinner together in the dinin' hall." The girl, Nina, dipped into a shallow curtsy.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as Nina led her inside. Scarlett was shocked and extremely pleased by the luxurious accommodations. Rhett had obviously spared no expense. The hotel room was a suite. Scarlett stood in the middle of the parlor. It had plush couches and chairs, an elegant central table, and the walls were covered with paintings of flowers and beautiful horses.

Scarlett looked at those paintings and was struck with nostalgia. She remembered all of Mrs. Tarelton's fine horses, and how quickly they raced. Scarlett had no idea that Rhett had specially equipped the room with paintings by Degas, simply because he knew they would make her smile. Scarlett simply thought it was a happy coincidence,

Scarlett entered the bedroom, and for a moment, she thought she was in heaven. The enormous bed looked big enough to get lost in, and Scarlett knew that when she slept there, she would finally be warm. The blankets were thick, as was the carpet. Scarlett fought the urge to strip her shoes and stockings, and simply let her toes enjoy the lush comfort.

And the closet, the door was open, and Scarlett quickly rushed into it, to see if Rhett had given her a dress. What awaited her was beyond anything she could imagine, It was filled to the brim with dresses of the brightest colors Scarlett could imagine. There were red, and blue, orange, purple, and yellow, dresses in the finest fabrics Scarlett could hope for in her wildest dreams. There were rows and rows of dancing slippers, and delicate shawls. Scarlett could hardly imagine how much money Rhett must have spent to outfit her in such fine things.

"Miss Scarlett?"

"Yes, Nina?"

"Miss, you're supposed to wear this dress. Cap'ain Butler specially requested it."

Scarlett turned, and saw a dress that reminded her of that barbeque at Twelve Oaks. It was white, and all the embroidery, and the sash on it were green. The green was a lovely emerald that Scarlett knew would bring out her eyes. Scarlett suddenly felt terribly melancholy. That day at Twelve Oaks, her life had ended. Ashley and Melanie announced their engagement that day, and Scarlett had agreed to marry that useless Charlie. It had also been the first time she had seen Rhett, in all her shame.

Scarlett shook her head, to expel her depressing thoughts. No, this was not the time. Nina helped Scarlett into the dress, and Scarlett was thrilled with herself. The yards and yards of cloth complemented her figure perfectly, and she looked like a princess. Nina found matching slippers, and a gauzy shawl decorated with hummingbirds.

"Miz Scarlett, you looks right beau'iful. I'm sure Cap'ain Butler will be terribly impressed. How would you like for me to do your hair, Miss?"

Scarlett thought for a minute. "I want it all up, in curls. Only a few strands should be down."

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Scarlett, you look good enough to eat." Rhett said with a impish grin as he stood to greet her in the dining hall.

"Why Rhett, thank you for being so sweet. You've never been one to hand out complements, so it must be true." Scarlett replied coyly. She let Rhett take her hand and brush his lips over it, and she was shocked with the sudden power of her emotions. She wished she could ask him to kiss her on the lips.

Rhett laughed out loud. He was in a wonderful mood. He was about to have dinner with Scarlett, and they hadn't even begun to bicker. She didn't look downtrodden, as she had mere weeks ago. No, she looked much more like the fresh-faced girl he had met nearly five years ago. She was bright, and she even smiled up at him adoringly.

When their plates were brought, Scarlett looked at the food as though she hadn't seen any in months. She ate with enthusiasm, and didn't even bother to care if Rhett thought her unladylike. No, she had been going hungry for far too long, and she would eat as she pleased.

"Don't be a glutton, Scarlett! There's plenty of food in the kitchen. There's no need for you to scrape your plate. I'll have no use for you if you get as fat as Mammy."

"I'll eat what and how I please, Rhett Butler! You don't own me, and you can't tell me what to do."

"On the contrary, my dear. I believe I bought you for just one thousand dollars, and plenty of pretty dresses."

Scarlett was taken aback. Rhett had always been mean, but she didn't think that he would be deliberately cruel by bringing up the reason she had come to him in Atlanta. Rhett saw the look on her face, and immediately felt regret. He didn't want Scarlett to hate him, and he didn't want to make her feel low. He wanted her to love him, and if he was mean, she might never realize her true emotions.

In a much softer and gentler tone of voice, Rhett spoke again. "I'm sorry Scarlett, that was uncalled for. I know I don't own you, and I want you to eat however much you please. I know you've been hungry, and I promise you'll never go hungry again."

"I won't Rhett. I can take care of myself better than any man. I don't need anyone to take care of me. If only I had a bit of money, I would by a lumber mill. There's going to be so much building in Atlanta, now that the war is over, and I'm sure I could make a fortune."

Rhett grinned. There was the Scarlett he loved, she was fiery, and independent. The strange, broken creature she had been six weeks ago called to him, but Scarlett in all her glory was who drew him in. "I know you can Scarlett. G-d help any man who tries to stand in your way. I bet you could have won the Confederacy the war single-handed!" Rhett became serious. Scarlett's idea to purchase a mill was a good one. The south was in the midst of Reconstruction, and with the thousands of Yankees arriving—they would need to live somewhere. "That's an idea, Scarlett. Why don't I buy you a mill. You can run it as you please, and I'll even be chivalrous enough to offer any advice that might be useful to you."

Scarlett's face lit up like a child's at Christmas, "Truly Rhett? Why, you'll see! It will be the busiest mill in all of Atlanta in no time! And I'll be richer than the Queen of England!"

"I think you have a ways to go before you can amass a fortune similar to Queen Victoria's. You see, Scarlett, House of Hanover has ruled since 1714, and back then your father's family still lived in the slums of Ireland, controlled by the British."

"My mother is a Robillard, Rhett Butler! And if all you're going to do is insult me, then I think I shall just retire to my room early." Scarlett stood, but made no move to leave. Rhett noticed how she looked longingly at the table, and at her delectable looking steak.

"Come now, Scarlett. You don't want to leave. The fun is just getting started. Why, you haven't even tasted any of the desserts, and I'd be remiss if I didn't take you dancing. Besides, I have a present for you, but I shan't give it to you until the end of the evening."

Scarlett grinned, and quickly sat. "Oh, a gift! For me? Rhett, you shouldn't have! What is it? Is it more clothing, because all those dress you've given me, they're just lovely Rhett! I bet I have more dresses than even the richest of those filthy Yankee women!"

"And you'll look much prettier in them. Come, Scarlett. Let's have a nice evening. I'll tell you of my daring escape from jail if you like. It might interest you how I swindled all the Yankees out of their money, playing cards."

"You did Rhett? How much money did you get out of him?"

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

The dinner continued pleasantly as Rhett entertained Scarlett. After Scarlett had finally eaten her fill, Rhett escorted her to an evening of dancing. She was once again reminded that Rhett was one of the finest dancers she had ever danced with. He was authoritative, and certainly the most purely masculine man she knew, but he was still gentle.

Rhett thrilled in the pleasure of having Scarlett in his arms. Other gentlemen had asked her to dance, but she had refused. Rhett hoped that it meant that she simply preferred his company to any other man's.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

They stood next to Scarlett's door. Scarlett looked up at Rhett, and suddenly wished that the evening would not have to end. She colored considerably when she realized that the evening would not be ending. Rhett would take her into the bedroom and do whatever he pleased to her.

Rhett ran a finger over Scarlett's gentle blush. Over her cheekbone, and down very near to her mouth he touched. Rhett knew that he was embarrassing her. He knew that she felt some kind of desire for him, even if she did not identify it as such.

Without warning, Rhett drew his arms around Scarlett, and his demanding mouth was upon her. For a moment, Scarlett tried to fight him off, but then she realized there was no point. Rhett would have her, one way for another, and she had sworn to herself that she would forget about Ashley and enjoy her time in Atlanta.

Scarlett was many things, but she was not a liar! She drew her arms around Rhett and rejoiced in his passion. Rhett was terribly gentle but he held her with a vice grip that left no question to his intention of making love to her all night long.

Rhett was trembling, for he could hardly contain his joy and his fear. He wondered if he could have the strength to resist Scarlett's obvious desire for him. Before he got in so deep that he wouldn't be able to escape, Rhett drew away from Scarlett. "This goes too far." He rasped, as he ran a hand over his lips, still able to taste Scarlett on him.

Scarlett looked up at him curiously. "I suppose you'll want to com in, now."

"Now Scarlett, you're mistaken. Only a rogue would enter a lady's room if she was not his wife. And I'm a true southern gentleman." With a quick kiss on her forehead, and a mocking bow, Rhett walked away from Scarlett. The bounce in his step drove Scarlett to the point of insanity. How dare he!

"You are no gentleman, Rhett Butler!"

Rhett turned to observe Scarlett in all her glory. She looked mad enough to throw something, and Rhett secretly hoped she would. "Why yes I am! Don't you know I fought in the army? I got the finest case of dysentery you've ever seen!"

"Dysentery? Why I wish you'd died, Rhett! I wish you had gotten lice, pneumonia, and typhoid and starved to death!"

"That's not very nice, Mrs. Hamilton. Don't you know that I couldn't have fought all those terrible Yankees? And my eleventh hour appearance did matter dear."

Scarlett made up her mind. She threw that wonderful little purse she carried, at Rhett. She did her best to hit him, but instead Rhett caught it. He laughed and laughed, returned her purse, and disappeared.

Scarlett called after him, "Rhett! You've forgotten to give me my present!" But Rhett did not respond.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A/N: Please **REVIEW!** I Accept **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!** Any constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you to the people that review the last chapter: **djeanne, Scarlett Jaimie, SkyBlueSw, Merovia, Nivedita, Aquarius Angel, BlaqueCat13, PrincessAlica, Team Jacob and Rhett 247, Kissin Concern, Erin**, and **Trying to be Helpful!**


	6. The Rejection

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Gone With The Wind and its characters, then that would make me either Margaret Mitchell or her estate. As I'm pretty certain Margaret Mitchell doesn't know how to use a laptop, I think it's a safe guess that NOTHING IS MINE!!!!

All Over Again

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

That night, Scarlett lay in her bed, but sleep would not claim her because she was terribly confused. She didn't understand why Rhett didn't want her. She had thought that he found her desirable, yet all he had done was kiss her. Scarlett wondered what she could do to make Rhett want her.

'Why! Its almost as if I want him to take me to bed! And that can't be, I can't desire Rhett…I can't love Rhett! I love…I love Ashley! Yes, Ashley!' But even as Scarlett thought it, she knew it sounded odd. It was as if it did not seem natural to her anymore to desire Ashley. After all, he had let her come to Atlanta. 'I wonder what my gift is. It is so mean of Rhett not to give it to me!'

Scarlett gave up on trying to puzzle through her thoughts, and she realized that she would probably get her gift in the morning. With that thought, Scarlett decided to go to sleep so that morning could come sooner.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Miz Scarlett! Miz Scarlett! Cap'ain Butler is expectin' you in an hour, Miz! It's time to be ge'tin up, Miz!"

"Goodness, Nina. There's no need to shout. I'm getting up, there is no need to worry. And I'm sure that Captain Butler can wait for me, I'm angry with him anyway, and I want him to understand why."

"Miz Scarlett. How could you be angry with him if he's go'tin you so many nice things?" You'z so lucky, after so many nice folks are poor now."

"Nina, you couldn't understand. Don't you see that Rhett isn't 'nice folks'? Never mind, help me dress please."

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Finally. Scarlett, I've been waiting for you for quiet a while. Don't you know that timeliness is a virtue? I'm sure that you mother told you many times that it isn't polite to make a gentleman wait too long before you come to talk to him. You see, I might just lose interest in you, and find myself another pretty lady to entertain."

"You wouldn't dare, Rhett Butler. I'm the prettiest girl in town, and you wouldn't want to waste your time on all those whey faced ninnies, anyway. Rhett, I'm mad at you!"

"Mad at me? Pray tell, why? Wasn't it you that threw your charming little purse, at me? Shouldn't I be angry with you, for so being so uncaring, as to not worry for my safety?"

"You promised me a present, Rhett! I want my present!" Scarlett exclaimed. She eagerly looked around Rhett, to see if he had any kind of package on the floor, or next to him on the table. Seeing none, Scarlett was extremely upset. She hoped that Rhett would still give her the gift.

"Selfish till the end, aren't you Scarlett? Well, not to worry. I do have your gift. But I'll show it to you after breakfast. Until then, I think you shall have to contain your childlike glee, and wait in suspense."

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Rhett! I don't even want it." Scarlett attempted to look sincere, but it was obvious to Rhett that all she could think about was the gift.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Their breakfast passed in slight, meaningless conversation. Rhett continued to tell Scarlett of his blockading trips, but made sure that they were highly romanticized. He made himself into the hero of it all, and told Scarlett of all the daring things he did in order to fetch her nice things during the war.

Their conversation lapsed into silence as Rhett drank coffee and Scarlett ate yet another decadent pastry. Scarlett felt suddenly uncomfortable, and could not help but blurt out her thoughts, "Rhett, why didn't you come in last night? We made a deal, and I intend to honor it."

Rhett looked at Scarlett, and considered how much of the truth he should reveal to her. "I know I could have come in with you, and I don't doubt that you intend to honor our arrangement." Rhett reached out and took Scarlett's hand in his, and stared at it for a moment. "You know I care for you, darling. Don't you, Scarlett?"

Scarlett looked at him skeptically, and wanted to interrupt, but Rhett didn't let her. "I'm going to say this, before I can reconsider." Rhett looked down at their joined hands before continuing. "Scarlett, you are not just a body to me. I think you're a wonderful woman, and for all that you need to grow up from you childish infatuation with Ashley Wilkes, I have enormous amounts of respect for you. I think I can make you happy Scarlett, if only you would let me. Don't you know that if you could just forget about your stupid Ashley, you could see everything you already have?" Rhett looked up at Scarlett with guarded eyes.

"And what do I have Rhett? My family is ruined. My mother is gone. My father—. Tara is no great plantation, Rhett. No, I have nothing left."

"But Tara is still yours. I know you Scarlett. You can still build it up into something great. It will be different, but so much more so yours. You have a son, and for all that you don't seem to care for him, he's yours. And, you have me." Rhett said the last bit quietly, as though he feared that the simple confession would allow Scarlett to see into the depths of his soul. He had been rubbing Scarlett's hand while she spoke, because he knew how hard life had been for her, but he stopped.

"I have you? Rhett I've never had you. I hardly know you. And I'm dispensable to you. I don't even understand why you bother with me so much. You have Belle Watling. I'm just like her, aren't I? You visit me, but simply for convenience. For all I know, you might leave town tomorrow, and I'll never see you again."

"I would never leave you like that, Scarlett. And you are indispensable. Scarlett for as long as we've known each other, don't you know why I've always come to visit it you? Why I've always gone out of my way to come to Atlanta? Did you never notice that I was the only blockader that would come to Atlanta during the war? I came to Atlanta, despite that I could have made more money in other places. There were far richer towns closer to large ports, but I still came."

"How dare you bring up that vile Belle Watling. I know that you've lived with her, Rhett. Don't try to hide it. And how should I know why you come to visit me? You just tease me all the time."

Rhett grew annoyed with Scarlett. He pulled her out of her seat, and grabbed her by the forearms. He was conscious of his force, because the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Scarlett. Rhett bore over her, and gently gave her a shake. "Damn you for being blind. I've never come to simply 'tease' you Scarlett. I come because I want to see you. Do you need be to spell it out for you, Scarlett? You matter to me. I need you."

Scarlett looked up at him, surprised at the force in his voice. "Why is that a proposal Rhett?" Scarlett said it in total jest, for she expected Rhett to give her some kind of mocking response, but instead he was silent for a moment.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A/N: I know, I'm evil. I read the end bit of the chapter, and realized that I was leaving a major cliff-hanger, and I couldn't resist. I'm sure you could all guess what's coming, but I think I've put an interesting spin on the story.

Thank you to all the people that kindly reviewed the last chapter: **Rhett's Best Girl, SkyBlueSw, PrincessAlica, BlaqueCat13, Aquarius Angel, EugeniaVictoria, Kissin Concern, CaptScarlett, Scarlett Jamie, Milli1302, OH RHETT, Try to be Helpful, Liz86000, dorme99, NotEvenTheTrees, Animagus-Steph, and Lady M. Blakeny**. To those of you that consistently review, I am so thankful to your constant support. To those that are new at reviewing my story, welcome. The influx in reviews really warms my heart.

The next update is coming next Wednesday, right on schedule.

Toodles!

Happy Hannukah, or Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate!

Happy Holidays!


	7. The Ovation

Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.

All Over Again

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Marry me, Scarlett." Rhett looked down at Scarlett intently, and suddenly, all Scarlett could think of were his lips.

"Why? Why now? Why me?"

Rhett realized that Scarlett was on the verge of hysterics, and he drew her slightly closer in him in an attempt to calm her. "I still want you more than I've wanted any other woman, Scarlett. But I've known you so long, that I've realized that I couldn't possibly disgrace you so much by taking you to bed without a ring on your finger. Besides, I think you've 'mourned' your darling Mr. Hamilton long enough, that you can give up the pretense."

"I don't want to marry again. It was no fun at all. I just ended up with a baby I didn't want."

Rhett took a moment to seat Scarlett again, and he sat down opposite her. "My dear child! You weren't truly married! Charles Hamilton was a boy, and he had no idea how to treat a woman! I don't doubt that he had never even visited a whore house before your marriage! No Scarlett, lets marry for the fun of it! I'm in my prime, and I have so much money, its sinful! I can show you the world! I'll buy you plenty of houses, and jewelry, and all the dresses your greedy heart desires!"

Scarlett lit up at the thought of all those wonderful things. She considered accepting right away, but then thought better of it. "Rhett, do you have my present?"

Rhett grinned. Just as he had suspected, Scarlett wouldn't be able to go long without asking. "I do. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, yes! Give it to me Rhett! Is it absolutely beautiful?"

Rhett looked at Scarlett reproachfully for a moment.

"Oh, please Rhett! Pretty, pretty, please!"

"Alright. Here it is. Now don't exclaim too loudly, Scarlett." Rhett slid a small box over the table and Scarlett took it eagerly. However, when she opened it, she was left completely speechless. Nestled in the little box was a beautiful ring. The large, slightly ovular, perfect emerald had on each side two leaf shaped diamonds that were joined by smaller, iridescent diamonds. The stones of the ring were set in a delicate gold band.

"Oh, Rhett. Its absolutely beautiful."

"Say yes, or I'll take it away."

"How could I say no? I love this ring Rhett!" Scarlett happily slipped the ring on, and was completely engrossed in admiring how lovely it looked on her hand.

Rhett grinned. While he had been Europe after the war, he had bought the ring. He had told himself that he was buying it to sell later on, at a profit, but he had known even then it was a lie. He had the ring made to his exact specifications because he had known that such an emerald would makes Scarlett's eyes even more vivid.

"Are you happy, Scarlett?"

"Oh, yes! Everyone in Atlanta is going to be pea-green with envy! But Rhett, why isn't it bigger?"

"Greedy, as always, I see. Well, its no matter. Scarlett, those stones are flawless, and they don't come cheap. I considered getting you something enormous, and vulgar, but I thought that if you ever wanted to return to the bosom of society, you wouldn't want to rub your wealth in their faces." Rhett looked at Scarlett curiously. Surely, she was not completely prepared to leave her life of social approval to become a vagabond like him.

"I don't want them to like me." Scarlett exclaimed rebelliously. "All they can do is look down their noses at me because I don't care about the Glorious Cause the way they do! No, I shall be as rich as I please, and then they can think whatever they want of me."

"Ah, yes. Wasn't it your dream to tell everyone to go to Halifax?" Rhett once again wore a queer expression that Scarlett couldn't even begin to understand. He looked as though he found her terribly amusing, and at the same time, he looked strangely mournful.

"Well, you were the one I mostly wanted to tell, and I don't want to, so much, anymore." Scarlett looked up at Rhett through her eyelashes, and for a moment Rhett could almost believe that she loved him.

"Tell me Scarlett, why are you marrying me?"

Scarlett couldn't breathe. She didn't know how to answer Rhett. She realized, uncomfortably, that Rhett was holding her hand. The heat from it was all Scarlett was aware of. "I…"

"Is it my money, Scarlett? Is it the idea that you'll be the richest woman in all of Atlanta? That you'll be the richest woman in all the south?"

"Well, the money is wonderful, Rhett. And lord knows I need money for Tara, now that the war is over, but that's not all of it. I am terribly fond of you, Rhett. You're the only man I know who doesn't think women are weak and fragile. And we do get on well, when you're not teasing me, or being mean."

"And if I promised not to tease you or be mean, would that make you happy?" Rhett looked at earnestly. All he wanted was for Scarlett to stop being blind and to realized what was right in front of her face—his love.

"Yes. Rhett, all I want is to have fun. I'm so tired of everyone being so old and serious."

"I imagine you are. You're still just a girl, Scarlett. But don't worry. I want you to have fun Scarlett. A girl like you deserves the finer things in life. In fact, as soon as we're married I'll take you to Europe."

Scarlett smiled at the thought, but then she remembered all of her responsibilities. "Rhett I want to! But I have to take care of Tara, and I don't think I can be gone for months on end without Wade. It isn't fitting. He's my son after all."

"Now don't be self-righteous, Scarlett. I know you don't care about him. I'll make sure that Tara is well provided for, and we can just bring Wade along with us. We'll bring Prissy, and she'll take care of him, whenever I take you dancing or shopping, or to a few museums if I can convince you."

"Rhett, you know I don't want to go learning. Its absolutely dull! But I do want to go shopping, and dancing! It will be wonderful. And when we come back, everyone will see that we're the most fashionable couple in all of Atlanta."

"Yes. And they will click their tongues at the carelessness with which we throw around money."

"No Rhett! You're wrong. I'll be the kindest, most wonderful woman in all of Atlanta. I'll be just like my mother, and all those pea-hens will be jealous, for they've always said that I'm fast, and couldn't possibly be as good as my mother."

"Oh, Scarlett. I guarantee, when you're older, the world will look very different to you. Come, that's enough conversation. How would you like to take a walk about Atlanta. There's something I want to show you."

"Oh, alright Rhett. Let me just go to my room and get a parasol."

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Atlanta was talking. Everyone had heard that Scarlett had arrived in Atlanta by train (after Mrs. Merriweather's darky saw her), and no one could understand why she did not come to Miss. Pitty Pat's. By morning, everyone knew that Scarlett was staying in the Atlanta Hotel—and it was rumored that Rhett was paying for the room. At first, all the old gossips had thought that Scarlett had finally sunk so low as to become his mistress—she had always been fast—but that suspicion proved to be incorrect. In fact, Nina's sister, who was the maid to Mrs. Meade, told Mrs. Meade that Scarlett was staying in a room only with Nina, and Rhett was on a whole other floor!

But the most scandalous part was that Rhett had commissioned several dressmakers in Atlanta to work non-stop to create dozens of dresses for Scarlett—in a matter of two weeks! Rhett had been buying things for Scarlett for years, but the majority of the matrons had overlooked such indiscretions because there truly was a shortage, and he often brought them and their daughters things as well. But this situation was unheard of. No woman would succumb to such blatant ovations!

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A/N: Thank you to all the people that kindly reviewed: Rae, Try to be Helpful, Animagus-Steph, Milli1302, Scarlett Jaimie, Liz86000, BlaqueCat13, Lady M. Blakeney, SkyBlueSw, PrincessAlicia, NotEvenTheTrees, Rhett's Best Girl. I appreciate you all, thank you so much for all the encouragement and constructive criticism.. The next update will be coming next Wednesday. Happy New Year!

P.S.: Please REVIEW! I accept ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! Please, for the last chapter (5), I got so much more than for the more recent (6). I'm greedy, I want more reviews. Count it as a holiday gift to me…it only takes a moment!


	8. The Deadline

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. As if I really needed to tell you that. If it was mine, then I wouldn't be writing an alternate ending, because Rhett and Scarlett already ended up together, anyway.

All Over Again

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Scarlett! Scarlett dear!" Mrs. Merriweather called after Scarlett, when she saw her walking down the street with Captain Butler. Scarlett turned, and reluctantly stopped. She had no desire to be lectured by Mrs. Merriweather, it was much too good a day. Scarlett did not stop to ponder why she thought it was so wonderful of a day, she simply knew it was.

She was engaged to the man of her dreams. Her dreams? Scarlett was completely thrown off balance by the thought, and decided that it would be best to put it out of her mind, and think of it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was another day!

"Captain Butler. Scarlett I've heard dreadful rumors about you. I've heard that you're staying in the Atlanta Hotel with Captain Butler—and Scarlett, I have refused to believe that any of it is true, because I know you're a good girl, willful, but a good child. Scarlett, I must know why you have not been staying with your Aunt Pitty Pat? She is simply distraught to think that you might be spitting on the good name of your saintly mother—God rest her soul."

"You just happened to hear a bit of gossip, Mrs. Merriweather? No, I wager its been you that has been spreading it. And I have been staying in the Atlanta Hotel, but not with Rhett. You see, Rhett has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

"Mrs. Merriweather, we are very pleased that you are the first of Atlanta's wonderful matrons that we can announce our engagement to. You see, now with Mrs. O'Hara gone, and Mr. O'Hara not himself, there is no one left to care for Tara. Scarlett and her family have done an admirable job, but there is too much for them. Scarlett needs assistance with raising Wade Hampton in a way that his father would be pleased, and I shall make every effort to raise him as a true gentlemen. You must know of my past misdeeds, but I confess that my love has reformed me." Rhett grinned widely, and with just a few words he returned to the bosom of society.

All the women of Atlanta were atwitter about how noble it was of Captain Rhett Butler to decide to marry Scarlett, because he would take on the responsibility of all the people living at Tara, and Wade Hampton. They still considered him a lesser being because he had not fought in the war, but he was an acceptable match.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A week after Scarlett and Rhett's engagement, in the first week of March, Scarlett sat in Mrs. Merriweather's parlor, discussing the poor victims of the War and how to help them. Scarlett could not help but notice how shabby the house looked. It was stripped of its expensive carpets, and the pillows were patched, and no longer were they of luxurious fabric.

"Scarlett, it is very kind of Captain Butler to take you in, but can you imagine his influence on Wade Hampton, he didn't fight for the Cause after all."

Scarlett felt a sudden need to defend Rhett, "Yes he did! He left me and Melly and the children at the Rough And Ready, when Atlanta fell, because he went to join the army! And he was important! He ran the blockade, which got us all supplies!"

The women murmured apologies at their misconception, but none seemed to believe her. The conversation went back to the veterans, and Scarlett thought the issue was completely forgotten.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

That same night.

"Well my dear, when would you like our wedding to be?" Rhett lounged across from Scarlett, lazily smoking his cigar. They had finished their sumptuous meal, and were now simply enjoying one another's company.

"Wedding? Why Rhett, I only just got here. I need months and months of time to plan the kind of wedding we need to have!"

"Scarlett—always greedy for more attention! You are a widow Scarlett. You are already a scandal for not mourning Charles properly, and I'm a scandal for visiting you. Don't you know it would be the height of distaste for us to marry lavishly? No? Never mind then—our wedding can be as ostentatious and ghastly as you desire Scarlett, but you have a two and a half weeks to plan it. The Monday after next—you will be my wife. Don't worry about a dress, its been taken care of. I suggest you invite the lovely Mrs. Wilkes to town, her good sense might limit your over eager spending."

"Melanie Wilkes? Why, she wouldn't know how to plan a wonderful party if it walked right up to her and kissed her on the cheek. The only result would be for her to blush profusely and scamper into a corner, just like the mouse she is. No, I'll do it all on my own. And it will be the best party Atlanta has ever seen."

"I have no doubt. Come Scarlett, I'd like to take a walk. Will you join me?"

"Join you for a walk? Rhett I'll be ruined, and then you'll certainly have to marry me!"

"My dear, you are quite the coquette. If you weren't a true bred southern lady, I would suggest you would make a wonderful French courtesan. I believe that when I take you to Europe, you'll see how the men flock to you, and not all of them are gentlemen."

"Don't say such things. Let's go for a walk, Rhett."

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked. There had been in a lull in their conversation, as they enjoyed the pleasant night air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Scarlett. We're simply taking a walk. Its good exercise, you know."

"Oh Fiddle-Dee-Dee! I don't believe you. I bet you have some secretive plan, and you think that you can pull the wool over my eyes. No! I know you mean to take me somewhere. Now I'd like for you to tell me where."

"I don't think I want to tell you."

"It wasn't a request." Scarlett stated, and now Rhett knew that her temper would be showing soon.

"We've arrived." Rhett said, and he stopped to survey the empty track of land he stood before.

"What? Rhett, there is nothing here but empty land."

"I am going to build you a house Scarlett. The biggest house Atlanta has ever seen. We'll fill it up with servants, and you can order about to your heart's content. I am not Charles Hamilton, Scarlett. I will not spend my wedding night in a chair because you claim your desire to maintain your virtue. I shall do as I please, and I want to build you a house."

"Oh, a house! It will be wonderful. I want to design it all."

"No, that isn't possible. You see Scarlett, after our wedding, I'm taking you away. By the time we return, the house will already be built. I'm sorry to say I don't trust your taste. If I left it up to you, we would live in some monstrosity of a house, and I enjoy things of beauty. That's why I'm marrying you, Scarlett."

"You're not like most men Rhett. They marry for love, or children, or someone to keep house—but you don't want any of those things. At least, you don't want them from me."

"No, I'm not marrying for love. God help the man you allows himself to love you."

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A/N: I know, I'm leaving you hanging. I can't wait to publish the rest of their conversation. I can't help myself, ending in the middle, I'm evil. The next update is a week from today. Have fun biting your nails in anticipation. Thank you to all the reviewers. I'd list you all, but I just want to get this published.

Please REVIEW! I accept ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! Feedback is welcome!


	9. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams could I ever own Rhett….he's too much of a free spirit to be tied down by little old me. On the other hand…maybe that's how he likes it…

All Over Again

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

Scarlett was hurt by his response, but she wouldn't let it show. "And why is that? Plenty of men have loved me—I'm sure."

"And look how it turned out for poor Charles Hamilton. No, and even if I was to fall in love with you, you would be the last woman I would tell. You are a cruel creature Scarlett—you use peoples' love to get what you want from them. No, the only way you could ever be kind to someone—to a man—would be if you loved him, wholeheartedly, in return. And I'm not speaking about your over-drawn puppy love for Mr. Wilkes, I'm speaking of true love. A love that is passion and comfort, all at the same time."

During his tirade, Rhett had moved away from Scarlett, and now he stood, looking up at the moon. Scarlett was so confused by his words, she missed the bitter tone in his voice. She understood that Rhett was upset with her. She understood that he wanted something of her that she wasn't sure she could provide, but she had no idea what he wanted. She wished he would stop speaking in riddles all the time, and just tell her what it was.

"And what do you know of love, Rhett Butler? All you know is money, meanness, and whores."

Rhett turned to look at Scarlett, surprised. "I know much more of love than you can imagine. I know of the love a woman has for her son, I love so great that she would refuse the will of her husband to come visit her son in secret. I know of first love. It is passionate, and insane, and wild. It happens so quickly, that before you know it—it is over. I know of enduring love, the kind that—." At that Rhett stopped, and the bland expression was once again in place.

"Do you—do you love Belle Watling, Rhett?" There was a queerly soft expression on Scarlett's face, as though she felt a bit of emotion, a bit of sadness, at the thought.

"I do not." Rhett return to his place beside Scarlett, and wrapped his arm around her. "Now, next week, I'll be gone for four days. I am going to New Orleans in order to finish up some business. You can make whatever purchases you like for the wedding, everything will be charged to me. Spend as much as your heart desires, I don't care. I have already reserved the hotel ballroom for the night, you don't have to worry about that. The entire staff of the hotel is at your service, whatever you want, you may have."

"Thank you Rhett! Now why are you going to New Orleans? You go there an awful lot. I've heard things, but—." Scarlett looked up at Rhett charmingly.

"You've heard things? What have you heard? Here, I'll give you a hint. I'm going there for some personal matters, and not for anything involved in my businesses."

"I've heard that you have a girl there. A sweetheart, or a mistress. If you do, I want you to end it. I won't tolerate you sleeping with some woman, and bringing shame to me."

"You meddling busybody. Its not really your place to ask, is it? I'll tell you, though, because you are after all my wife-to-be. Its not a woman, but a boy. I am his legal guardian, and I have to visit him before we leave on our honeymoon, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to visit him next."

"A boy? What is he like?"

"He is brooding and obnoxious, and much too handsome. Worse yet—he knows it. No Scarlett, I don't go because I want to, but because it is my duty. Come, I'll take you back to the hotel. It is late, and you are tired."

Scarlett tried to argue, because she was intrigued by Rhett's talk of a boy, but he left no room for words. The walk back to the hotel was spent in silence.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

The next morning, Scarlett refused to speak with Rhett during breakfast. She loved the idea of having her own enormous house, and even more the idea of not having to pay for it, but she was upset with Rhett for keeping secrets from her. She wanted to know about the boy, and felt curiously hurt that he wouldn't talk with her.

"Are you going to sulk all morning? Or could you please stop being a young child, so we could get on with our day?"

"I am not acting like a small child, Rhett! And even if I was—so what? I shall act as I please. I've already told you, you don't own me!"

Rhett gave a hearty laugh. It amused him greatly that Scarlett did not even realize that she was acting like a child. "Fine. Will it make you feel better if I answer your question from last night?"

"Oh, yes!" Scarlett eagerly replied. She assumed that Rhett would tell her more about the boy he was visiting, but she should have known what happens when people assume.

"I'm marrying you to keep you as a pet, Scarlett. I think you're charming, and extremely entertaining. You're sweet and young, and I enjoy that, especially at my advanced age. Never think you're more than that, Scarlett. I'm entertained by you, and I can only hope to find out if my ideas of how you are in bed prove to be true. I think they shall be, but I don't have long to wait."

"If you don't stop talking like that, Rhett Butler, I shall go back upstairs and I shan't eat with you at all this week. I'll simply have food sent up to my room." Scarlett looked at Rhett, indignant. She didn't like the way he called her a pet, the way he degraded her to a simple lap dog.

"Silly girl. You do remember that I'm paying for your room, don't you? That means that if I tell them not to send you up food, they won't. No, I have no reason to fear your threats. You have a very healthy appetite—it's one of the things I like about you, Scarlett, you won't last an hour going hungry."

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

_The morning of Rhett's departure, the Atlanta Hotel Lobby_

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

"I'll be back on Thursday. Remember Scarlett, two weeks from today, you will be my wife."

"Yes Rhett, I understand. You will write, won't you?" Scarlett had no idea why she would ask that of Rhett. She knew that he would return before his letters could reach her. Scarlett couldn't explain it, but she felt anxious at the thought of them being separated.

"No need to play the devoted bride-to-be, Scarlett. There's no one around to hear you." Rhett thought he might be getting too cynical in his old age. He had no idea if Scarlett meant it or not. Rhett silently reminded himself to be kind to her—she would love him someday. The better behaved he was, the sooner the blessed day would come.

"I'm not playing. Fine, go away. I don't care if you never come back." Scarlett turned away from Rhett, her feelings hurt.

"You truly won't care?"

"Oh of course I will, you old fool! We're to be wed." Scarlett paused, surprised by the words that poured out of her mouth. "I'll be especially awaiting your return if you bring me back a pretty present, Rhett."

"Of course I will. Goodbye, Scarlett." Rhett gave Scarlett's hand a gentle squeeze and began to walk away, slowly.

After a moment's hesitation, Scarlett followed him, running in an effort to catch him. "Wait Rhett!"

"Yes, Scarlett? What is it? Contrary to what you may think, the train won't wait for me because I was detained by you." Rhett was only a tad bit upset. He was mostly curious to see what Scarlett wanted from him.

"Won't you kiss me goodbye, Rhett?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I…"

"Ask me, Scarlett. Ask me, and I'll do whatever you want."

"Kiss me Rhett."

So he kissed her, and it was the sweetest kiss they have ever shared.

~ R&S ~ R&S ~ R&S ~

A/N: I cannot even begin to apologize for not having update in so long. My only excuse is that I have been very busy in my personal life. Please read and review! I accept ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!


End file.
